falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
STNN: Chancellor Visits Soueca
Following Assasination of Viscount Helkar, Chancellor visits the Territories! VINTHERIU; Following the recent Assasination of the Vascount Helkar, Alexander Warrens, the newly appointed Imperial Chancellor, James Brokenshire, has made trip to visit the Southern Territories. This is both his first trip as the new Chancellor, as well as the first visit to the Territories since the War by an Imperial Chancellor. Unfortunately it was under less-than pleasing circumstances, however sources from the Chancellory report it was a productive visit, speaking with many key Government leaders, as well as Business leaders in the Territory, albeit the stay was a short one. At the end of his trip, he spoke to a small crowd, speaking on the life of Viscount Warrens, calling him "a very noble, hardworking man". In addition, he mentioned the topic of the current Status of the Territories, which has come under great dispute of recent, with many still dissatisfied with the tilt on their status in the Empire. The Chancellor stated "I come here today to promote the cause of Osten Helkar having a greater role within the Union itself.", indicating support for some of the movements calling for Statehood. However, he made no comments on the ongoing protests in the Helkar region regarding a United Helkarian territory, and left off shortly after this speech. Despite a majority of his visit being calm, the entourage was dogged by many protestors calling our slurs and chants against the Government. Anti-Government sentiment has been very high in the Territories recently, particularly following the recent election and the new Government. In the fairly Left-wing territories, the new Parliament in Corrintin has proved to be unpopular, with many disparaging them, and the rapid-fire onslaught of Ill-planned Legislation. Outside the official tour, Protests continued into their third week, as Police have continued to struggle to contain the growing masses of protestors and rioters. National Guard called forward in Collinger as Army descends on Osten Helkar COLLINGER; In his first speech to the Imperial Parliament, CHancellor Brokenshire ordered 5'000 Imperial Soldiers to deploy into Osten Helkar to contain the growing Violence, which has recently resulted in the Assasination of Viscount Helkar by the "Souecan Republican Army". The 'SRA' is an unknown group who have claimed responsibility for the assasination, and are propoenents of an Independant Soueca. Little is currently known of the SRA, including their spread or their support. In Osten Helkar, the Army forces deployed have taken up to support Polcie operations, cordoning off major riots and protests, and attempting to restore order to the territory. However, this has incited far more violence as many are begining to come out in force, calling this Federal Oppression and citing its similarity to the FCC control of the Territories during the turn of the century. One elderly gentleman, 95, recalled when the FCC fought against the then-Vintheriu Freedom Movement: When i was a boy, my father had joined the VFM to help fight the oppression the FCC had brought ot the territories. Because of our actions in protesting their control over our trade, they blockaded the ports on the island, Vintheriu and Port Collinger. Within a few months, the hunger and dispair began to set in, and they armed some small fishing boats to attack the FCC Escorts. After sinking one or two, the FCC decided to land some of their "protection forces", who began to attack the city and the Police. The police were on our side, because in those days the government had very little to do with the territories, which is why the FCC had a total monopoly on our trade. It was terrifying in those days, soldiers would come to drag you from your home, if you were suspected of supporting the VFM. In Collinger, the National Guard was called up by the President of the Legislature, and has been used to enforce curfews. Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:Chancellor Brokenshire Flies Into Port Collinger